Gwyn Greyjoy
'''Gwyn Greyjoy '''is the second child and only daughter of Lord Paramount Quenton Greyjoy. As his only daughter, she was coddled when she was being raised, and treated harshly for any infractions she caused. Appearance Unlike many other Ironborn, Gwyn herself is graced with an almost fanciful beauty that makes her incredibly striking. Thick coils of often unkempt black hair run down to her shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face that has yet to see a single scar. She is slender and somewhat tall amongst her rivals, standing at 5’8 with an athletic physique and a pale complexion. History The second of five children to be born to Quenton Greyjoy and his wife, Anya Harlaw, Gwyn Greyjoy was brought into the world in 355 AC along with her two brothers. She was unruly even in the cradle, and when time came that she could walk progressed into a force that actually ended up bullying her brothers. Aeronn and Vickon though eventually gave as much as they took, lending to quite a rough childhood at least ,when Quenton was not around to see their squabbles. Because of this, Gwyn grew more and more violent; her unruliness reaching a critical mass. She ended up striking her own mother one night, and because of it earned herself a strapping, which almost reined her in. It was the Maester that truly did that, though. Because of his teachings, Gwyn began to soften. The Measter was not a hard man, nor delicate. He was fair, but not overly so to seem too coddling. Gwyn found herself liking the man, though her studies were progressing at an incredibly slow rate. By this time, Quenton had finally returned in full. No one took their time to insult her on her studies; two years of progress went basically nowhere. In her mind’s eye, Ironborn weren’t supposed to learn it anyway. Why focus? Her fondness for the Maester taught her several things, though, so her education was not entirely lost, and his ideals carried her through her life, always in the back of her head. The youthful Gwyn always had a penchant for violence, however, and usually took it out on her brothers. After her Maester left her to herself the part of her that had been reined in what starting to get loose once more, only to be once again directed somewhere else, towards the training of any person who wished to wield a weapon. Her axe was deadly. When she picked it up she felt a thrill, and felt it become part of her as she hacked to pieces dummy after dummy in a frenzy that rid her of that explosive temperament. By the age of twelve she was masterful with the axe. Her hands, calloused from over a year of using it, came to invite it as part of her. She dueled her brothers occasionally in sparring matches axe against axe, and one time she actually managed to wound one of her brothers. It healed easily but she never saw herself the same. The ideals of that maester came to mind again, and she was firmly reminded of them after being punished handily. She no longer felt a child. Words began to grow around that she was truly growing into a woman, as her brothers were growing into men. Men who had all but ignored her before instead started looking at her in a different light, either admiring or lusting after the beauty she was growing into. Her height grew, her chest grew and her face turned from girlish instead into a face of sublime beauty, with whirlpools for eyes that touched the soul. Quenton, however the punishing father that he was, started growing protective of her, and because of that, Gwyn found herself growing more and more unruly. Again. The years passed and her brothers grew into their own men. Distanced from them, they left her on Pyke during a reaving they were going on together. Furious, Gwyn decided that she too would have some adventure in her life. This was not before 370 AC dawned, and the King rallied his men to celebrate a peace between the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. Recent Events 370 AC Like her father, Gwyn attended the Grand Tournament of King’s Landing, but did not enjoy it there. The sea called to her, so immediately after the festivities were concluded, Gwyn, like a menagerie of all other Ironborn Lords, returned home to Pyke. Eventually she came into the company of Ser Valter of Driftmark and Lord Murdoch Goodbrother. They traveled briefly together, once to Seagard and then the Ten Towers, before eventually returning to Pyke. Timeline 355 AC: Gwyn is born to Quenton Greyjoy and Anya Greyjoy née Harlaw on Pyke. 356 AC: Meets her father for the first time. 363 AC: Gwyn’s studies grow erratic. She is unable to focus completely. 365 AC: Abandons her studies, growing frustrated. She is relatively uneducated 367 AC: Gwyn accidentally injures her brother, and is taught a harsh lesson. 370 AC: Gwyn traveled to King’s Landing and found that she disliked it, eventually returning to the Iron Islands, where she grew hasty. Family * Quenton Greyjoy, Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles - Father * Anya Greyjoy (Harlaw), Quenton's Wife - Mother ** Aeronn Greyjoy - brother ** Vickon Greyjoy - brother ** Gwyn Greyjoy ** Nute Greyjoy - brother ** Maron Greyjoy - brother References https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/44tdc5/home_on_land_and_sea/ https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/44tgsr/father_father_father/[[Category:Ironborn]] Category:Westerosi Category:House Greyjoy